


The One Who Took Everything

by stellacecfair



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Betrayal, Death, One Shot, Tragedy, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 14:22:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16097435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellacecfair/pseuds/stellacecfair
Summary: There is one person who needs to be punished.





	The One Who Took Everything

He counts the names of his friends on two hands. On one, the names of those who are dead, and he mourns the fact that he doesn’t have more than five fingers so that he can fit them all, and on the other, he wishes he could cut three off so he doesn’t have to say, _I can count the number of living friends I have on one hand and still have fingers left over._

 

_James, Lily, Marlene, Fabian, Gideon, Benji, so many more-_

 

_Remus, Dorcas._

 

Are they even still alive?

 

Or are they dead, unmade, just like the others? He unravelled the energy from James and Lily’s souls with his own hands, he was the destroyer of their world. Sirius Black, bringer of destruction, killer of friends. Will he forget about them, he wonders, as the years go by in this cell? Will the Dementors take everything from him? Will all of these names just be a collection of syllables in the near future, the memories associated them gone forever?

 

 _The Dementors can’t take_ everything _from me,_ he thinks wryly, as the chains dig into the spots where his wrists have already been rubbed raw. _Someone’s already done that._

 

Somebody already stands at the top of a mound of bodies, somebody with the blood of everything Sirius has ever loved on his hands. Peter Pettigrew is the real harbinger of destruction, he thinks to himself, as he remembers the sight of James and Lily’s pale, inert bodies. Peter Pettigrew is the one whose neck he’ll snap like a stick when he finds him. Or perhaps he won’t do it so quickly. Perhaps he’ll take his time. Perhaps he’ll shatter all of Peter’s fingers, one at a time. Perhaps he’ll Cruciate him until he goes blind. Perhaps he’ll give Peter hope that he’ll get mercy- and then set him alight and watch him burn.

 

Eye for an eye, tooth for a tooth, or so goes the Muggle saying.

 

The thoughts ground him, and even as a Dementor drifts past his cell, he does not feel his body deflate. He grows a little taller. He will live to kill Peter Pettigrew. One day he will get his revenge.

 

_He doesn’t think that he is innocent, because he isn’t. If he had never offered to switch Secret Keepers, if he had never given Peter a chance to give them away, he would not be here right now. Twelve Muggles wouldn’t be dead. It’s the reason he laughed when the Ministry came to take him away, laughed and laughed. It’s Peter whom he wants to kill and yet in a way, he’s responsible for it all as well._

 

_Maybe, just maybe, once Peter is dead and Voldemort is as well, he can get what he deserves as well. The same fate._


End file.
